the_queens_of_westoresfandomcom-20200213-history
Alessandra Dayne
''“Tell me, Septa” Her sad eyes meet mine, her compassion overcoming her fear of me. “Which of my husband's whores have come to seek an audience with me?” ''- Alessandra Dayne, The Red Queen Alessandra Dayne (c.283AL to 329AL) was Queen consort of Aegon VI Targaryen from 299AL to his death in 323AL. She was a key figure in the dynastic civil wars that took place between House Stark and House Targaryen. By Aegon, Alessandra is the mother of three Targaryen kings and Alysanne of Dragonstone who would go on to marry her uncle, Jon I Targaryen to unite their houses. History Alessandra is the bastard daughter of Ser Arthur Dayne and Persephone Blackwood, a member of the powerful Riverland family, House Tatum. She is the adoptive daughter of Alaric Dayne and Eleanor Tatum. Her adoptive brother is Edric Dayne. Her home of Starfall was taken under siege by Aegon VI Targaryen in 298AL. A year later she married him in secret though he was promised before a Septon to marry Isobelle Tatum, Alessandra's cousin. Queen consort Aegon VI Targaryen had many mistresses the most notorious being Desmera Redwyne and did not have a reputation for fidelity. His marriage to the Lady Dayne took place secretly with only the bride's family in attendance. Aegon went on another two years fighting for his place upon the Iron Throne with the help of a small circle of supporters, the most notably the Lord of Luxemburg, Lorcan Tatum who had raised most of the Riverlands and the Reach to support Aegon. In 301AL, Aegon was crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms after the Sack of King's Landing and around that time Alessandra was officially declared his Queen, Lorcan was arranging the King's marriage to his daughter, Isobelle whom had been promised to the King while he was exiled in the Free Cities. When Lorcan learnt of the King's betrayal, he was both embarrassed and offended. The match was also badly received by the King's council who according to Petyr Baelish told Aegon with great frankness that “he must know she was no wife for prince such as himself.”The only one who seemed to support the match was the King's Hand, Jon Connington who knows Aegon married for love. Lorcan withdrew his men from the King's forces and offered fealty to the King in the North, Robb Stark who would marry his youngest daughter, Emmalise Tatum to strengthen their alliance. In 302AL, Alessandra gave birth to twins, a son, Aerion (who would later be Aerion I) and a daughter, Alysanne who was descried as the split image of her mother. Her marriage to Aegon VI produced eight children, including Aeolous I Targaryen who would restore their family to the Iron Throne after their temporary fall from power. Queen Mother After the death of her husband, Aegon VI. Alessandra briefly became Queen Mother as her son, Aerion became King. Alessandra was in Dragonstone with her youngest son, Aeolous when she learnt of the fall of King's Landing and the death of her son who died protecting his sisters and younger brother, Aemon I Targaryen who would become King a short while before his sudden death. Lucius Tatum demanded that Alessandra send Aeolous to King's Landing to attend the coronation of Aemon. It was led to believe that Lucius was going to act as Lord Protector of the Realm until he saw Aemon was ready to rule upon his own. Alessandra was no fool and instead of sending her son, she sent a bastard son of her late husband in Aeolous's stead.Lucius in late 323AL had Aemon and his bastard brother beheaded on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor.He paid the High Septon to declare Alessandra's marriage to Aegon VI false and their remaining children declare bastards. Jon Snow, Aegon's half-brother was legitimatized Jon Targaryen and became King in place of Aegon's eldest daughter, Alysanne ruling upon her own as Queen. Life under Jon I Alysanne, Alessandra's eldest daughter married her uncle, Jon to unite House Stark and House Targaryen. Aelinor Targaryen, Alessandra's second born daughter married the Lord of Winterfell, William Stark to strengthen their alliance. Alessandra lived the rest of her life in sanctuary at the Great Sept of Baelor where the High Septon gave her grand rooms. Under the region of Jon in 330AL, her remaining children were declared the legitimate children of Aegon VI and Alessandra was Queen Dowager until her death in 334AL. She was buried beside her husband, sons and predeceased daughter, Alana in the Great Sept of Baelor. Issue of Alessandra Dayne Alessandra's marriage to Aegon VI conceived six children, only two outlived her. + Aerion I Targaryen: 302AL to 323AL, King of the Seven Kingdoms + Alysanne Targaryen: 304AL to 362AL, Queen consort of Jon I Targaryen + Aelinor Targaryen: 305AL to 330AL, Lady of Winterfell + Aemon I Targaryen: 307AL to 323AL, King of the Seven Kingdoms + Aeolous I Targaryen: 314AL to 378AL, King of the Seven Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:The Red Queen Category:House Dayne Category:House Targaryen